<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't look back in anger by hgehrisch91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744518">Don't look back in anger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgehrisch91/pseuds/hgehrisch91'>hgehrisch91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgehrisch91/pseuds/hgehrisch91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 2x18.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't look back in anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was outside thinking while drinking some wine. He was thinking about everything that had happened but most importantly he was thinking about Macy. He had almost lost her before he even got to have her and he wasn't sure what he would do if that happened.</p><p>While he was taking a sip, he hears a door shut and he turns around and its the exact person he was thinking about.</p><p>Harry is looking at her. When Macy just starts to dance and Harry just falls more and more in love with her than he already was.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Harry asks Macy as she continues to dance considering she knows he is watching.</p><p>Macy turns around and says, "I.... feel like dancing."</p><p>Harry just smiles and starts to walk around the table.</p><p>"That spell blew you back with quite a bit of force earlier. You might have a concussion." Harry says concerned for her.</p><p>Macy realized that during all that with Harry's memories and her new memories that she has some things to tell him before some other demon ruins everything and takes Harry from her for good.</p><p>"No, Harry. What I have is.... clarity."</p><p>Harry looks at her with a profound and hopeful look on his face.</p><p>"I don't want to overthink this anymore, or temper my feelings, or keep waiting for the right moment." Macy looks at him with confidence and love in her voice.</p><p>"So what do you want, Macy?" Harry asks.</p><p>"For you to get your ass over here and dance with me!" Macy says with a smile on her face.</p><p>Harry just stares at her for a few in shock. Eventually, he starts to smile and Macy smiles right back. Harry realizes how beautiful she is when she lets out her feelings and tells him what she wants.</p><p>Harry puts down his glass of wine and starts walking slowly over to where Macy is standing.</p><p>Both of their hearts are beating so loudly and hard that the other should be able to hear it.</p><p>As he gets closer and closer they continue to stare at each other.</p><p>Macy puts her hand out for him to take. He looks at her and looks down her body and then looks back up and takes her hand. They start to slow dance with his arm around her waist and her hand on his shoulder. They continue with their faces so close together as they can feel each others breath. They are both thinking about how stupid they were to deny their feelings for each other for so long. They continue to pull each other closer and closer to where there is no space between them. Both of Macy's arms are around his shoulders. Both of Harry's arms are around her back wanting to keep each other close. Macy puts her face in his neck and breathes in Harry's scent to know that this is real and not like her dream.</p><p>Macy lifts her head and looks into Harry's eyes as they both start to lean in for their first real kiss. They continue to kiss as they dance. Soon their kisses became more passionate and deeper. When they pull apart they are both laughing as Harry swings her around and they hug and they keep it that way until they retire to their room for the night.</p><p>As Macy turns around as they enter and Harry shuts the door.</p><p>"Harry, when you unconscious and you woke up I told you some things that I would really like to say again. I poured my heart out to you and I hate that you had no idea who I was. Would that be okay?" Macy asks Harry with such love for him.</p><p>Harry walks up to Macy and cups her face in his hand and pulls her closer to give her the softest kiss she has ever received.</p><p>"Of course, Macy. Whatever you need. I would love to hear it." Harry says while keeping his hand on her face.</p><p>He walks away to sit down on her bed so she can say what she needs.</p><p>"There were some things that I had been thinking about for a long time. Growing up, as you know I was alone a lot so I had to learn to take care of myself, protect myself and so I put up walls. I'm talking triple layered solid granite barriers to any kind of feeling whatsoever. I guess I thought it would make me feel safe. But now, I realize I was just lonely." Macy says with tears and her voice breaking.</p><p>Harry tries to say something but Macy won't let him.</p><p>"No, no, please, Harry. Just let me get this out or I may never say it."</p><p>Harry just sits back and lets Macy say her feelings.</p><p>"Um. So right, then you came along with your tea and cardigans and your relentless loyalty. And that little wrinkle in your forehead when you're thinking really hard. And you know I tried. I really tried to ignore the way you make me feel. The way I feel every-time I look at you. And the way you look at me. Sometimes I never want o look away. It makes to feel so special. But I can't ignore it anymore. Because the truth is you didn't just break through those walls, you melted them. What I'm trying to say is that I had gotten so good at not needing anyone I forgot what it was like to want someone. But I do. I want you Harry Greenwood." Macy says with tears pouring down her face.</p><p>She looks at Harry and he is smiling so wide that she runs to him and they both laid back on the bed. Macy puts her hand on his face and rubs her finger back and forth as she stares at him.</p><p>Harry stares back and puts his hand over the one on his face.</p><p>"Macy, I'm so sorry that I didn't remember you when you told me that the first time. It was a beautiful speech. You are a beautiful woman and I am so honored that I get to be the one you choose to be with." Harry says with love.</p><p>"Harry, I hope this doesn't push you away or anything especially after we just got together. I am in love with you and I have been for awhile. I fell for you not long after you became our White-lighter." Macy said.</p><p>"Macy, nothing you could say could push me away from you. You have to know that I am in love with you too. I believe in you. I believe in us." Harry said.</p><p>"Harry, you always see the best in everything and you always see the best in me. Even when I had demon powers. You have helped me so much in the past few years. There have been so many times that I wanted to tell you how I feel about you but I kept getting scared. I was afraid of taking my walls down but now I see that it wouldn't have mattered because you got in anyway. I never want to lose you, Harry." Macy said, letting her vulnerability out.</p><p>"Macy, you will never lose me. Ever. You are stuck with me." Harry said softly.</p><p>''Harry, will you spend the night with me?" Macy says.</p><p>"Macy, I would love to. But Macy we don't have to do anything that you are not ready for. I always imagined what it would be like for us to be together. We would finally be happy and together. But only if you want it and are ready. I never want to hurt you. You are everything to me. You always have been. I was afraid to let you know how I feel about you because I was afraid that I would lose your friendship. I would rather have had you as a friend rather than not have you at all. But I realize that if I had told you a while ago then we would have been together all this time and not have been apart." Harry said finally letting out some feelings.</p><p>"Harry, there has always been this feeling deep inside of me that always knew that we were destined to be together.When I was unconscious and you had no memories of any of us, I tried to do anything to get your memories back. So I made a potion and I thought it would work but it turns out that it worked on me instead because it gave me some memories that I hadn't remembered. When I got my memories back from when I was younger, it turns out that we had met before and that I had met my mom before she died. When you asked me to trust you there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I could trust you. All I had to do was look in your eyes and I could tell that you would never intentionally hurt me. You just wanted to protect me from any danger. I get that now.  Would it be okay if I told you what I remembered." Macy said to Harry feeling overwhelmed for what she had remembered.</p><p>Harry was looking at Macy with nothing but love in his eyes. </p><p>"Macy, you can tell me anything. I would love to hear more." Harry said with a sweet, soft smile on his face.</p><p>Macy is trying to figure out how to put what she wanted to say into words.</p><p>"That potion that hit me instead of you and it gave me some memories that I hadn't remembered. The first one was when I was in college and I was still living with my dad. I had gone out to a bar and was doing karaoke and after that I was ordering a drink and one of my classmates was hitting on me and he slapped my ass. He told me to lighten up so I had turned around and looked at him. I said did you just.... What you see something you like and you atomatically think it belongs to you. He grabbed me touching my ass and whispering in my ear saying you are so uptight. He told me to relax and started to walk away."</p><p>Harry was looking at me with a surprised look on his face along with wide eyes. I continued on.</p><p>"I told him-- Don't ever touch me again. And as I said that flames started shooting out of my hands and lit his shirt on fire."</p><p>Macy had to stop for a minute she was getting way to choked up. She looked up at Harry hoping that he would walk up and calm her down.</p><p>Harry just got up and slowly walked up to where she was standing and cupped her face in his hands.</p><p>"Macy. I had no idea that we had met before. I didn't even know that you had met your mom before she died." Harry said concerned.</p><p>Macy was trying to say something but it seems she just couldn't get the words to come out. </p><p>"Macy, its ok. I've got you."</p><p>Harry pulled her into a hug so she could calm down. He just held her as long as she needed him to. </p><p>Macy pulled out of the hug but didn't go far as she pulled him into a kiss. </p><p>They pulled apart.</p><p>"Harry. I think that my mom asked you to wipe my memories after meeting her. She said that you had to be careful with me and that I couldn't remember meeting her or the flames coming out of my hands." Macy said, with tears trailing down her face.</p><p>"But Harry. I know you did it to protect me from things that I just couldn't understand at the time. You only did it because she asked you to. And I also believe that she wiped your memories of that day so you wouldn't be inclined to tell me." Macy said.</p><p>"Macy, if I did that I must have thought I was doing it to protect you. I would never hurt you." Harry said.</p><p>"Harry, do you mind if I continue before I can't anymore?" Macy asked him.</p><p>Harry still had his hands cupping her face wiping the tears away that where still pouring down her face.</p><p>"Of course, honey. Whatever you need. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Harry said with love.</p><p>"The next one was right after the bar and I had gone back home and was talking to my dad and told him about the flames that had been coming out of my hands. He told me to lay down that it had been a long night so I should rest. I was taking that nap when I heard him on the phone. He said, you better get out here! That thing we always worried what might happen. Well it happened."</p><p>"The next day he brought me into the living room and said, he brought someone to help. But whatever you do. Do not.... do not look on the other side of this sheet! I said, Dad you're scaring me. He said, promise me. I said okay. I promise. He moved to stand on the other side of the room. I looked up and a shadow was standing on the other side of the sheet."</p><p>"She said, hello Macy."</p><p>"I said, do I know you?"</p><p>"She said, no sweetheart. But I've spent the last 20 years wishing that you did. Because you see I'm your mother."</p><p>"I was surprised. I looked up at my dad and the look on his face told me it was true. I got up screaming trying to get past the sheet but my dad stopped me. So I let her talk and she told me how much she loved me. We talked for a while until she had to leave." Macy said crying.</p><p>Macy stopped talking and looked at Harry. He had tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Harry, this next part is where I meet you. Is it okay to continue because after I just want you to hold me?" Macy said.</p><p>"Macy, I want to know because I have no memory of that encounter. And after I will hold you for however long you need." Harry said smiling to let her know that its okay.</p><p>"I was trying to figure out what was happening when another shadow appeared on the other side of the sheet. I heard my mom say to be careful with her. She can't remember any of this. All I heard was a soft voice say, yes ma'am. Next, I hear footsteps as he walks around the sheet. He says, hello Macy. I just stared back at him. I sat down on the couch and asked who he was.</p><p>He said, I'm someone who helps people, special people like you. I asked him if he was going to stop the fire from happening again. He said, not exactly. He kneeled down in front of me and said, I will take away the trauma so you can live the life you were always meant to live. He started to raise his hand to my face but I flinched back from him. He said, its okay. Macy, I would never do anything to hurt you. You have my word. I just looked at him in the eyes and just knew that I could trust him. There was no doubt he was a good man. So I just said, okay. As he started to lean up I asked him what his name was. He just smiled and said, call me Harry. And he wiped my memories of that whole day so I didn't remember him or meeting my mom." Macy said, with sadness.</p><p> ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Macy was looking down at the ground sobbing quietly as she remembered everything. She kept thinking about her mom and how see Harry was when they met back then. She was wondering if her mom knew back then that Harry and I were destined to be together. She always had a feeling that some things were missing from her life. Now she knows that her mother always loved her. She always had two sisters that she had never known. And Harry.... he was so sweet and nice back then. I never knew that I could feel for someone like I do with Harry.</p><p>"Harry, do you ever feel like something was missing from your life and you feel that you finally figured out what it was." Macy said, looking at Harry with a soft look.</p><p>Harry was looking at Macy with a confused look on his face.</p><p>"I guess I always have some sort of feeling. Why do you ask, Macy?" Harry asks.</p><p>Macy decides to let Harry know everything that she was feeling and thinking.</p><p> "When I was growing up, I always wondered what I had done wrong to have my mother abandon me that I had done something wrong to make her leave me. I always felt like I was broken because of how I kept getting abandoned by the people that were supposed to love me the most." Macy said.</p><p>Harry was quiet. He was going to say something but he thought he should listen to what she needed to say and let out.</p><p>"Then I met you and it was something about you that made me realize that everything happens for a reason. You made me feel like I could do anything. You have made me feel safe even when I started learning about my dark side. Even with my demon powers you comforted me when I was down in myself when I found out about my resurrection. You have always treated me with kind gentle words that always made me feel better." Macy said smiling softly at Harry.</p><p>Harry was smiling looking back to Macy. He was glad that he made her feel like that. </p><p>"Macy, you can do anything and I'm glad that I could make you feel that way. You are special to me. You have been since the first time that we met. You are everything to me. There is nothing wrong with you not even when you had your demon powers or your darkness." Harry said.</p><p>Harry started to get up from her bed and walked closer to where she was standing. When he was close enough he put his hand on the side of her face and rubbed his thumb back and forth over her cheek. Slowly he started to rise up and give her a light kiss on her lips to try and convey how he felt with that one kiss. Macy kissed him back and brought her hands up around his neck as she tried to deepen the kiss. Harry let out a soft moan as she deepened the kiss and he felt her tongue at the seam of his lips and he let her in to get a taste. As her tongue started to explore he moved his hands from her face to around her waist and holds her tight as they continue to kiss more passionate. Finally they pulled away to breathe.</p><p>Macy lightly ran the tip of her finger over his lips as she thought about the kiss they just had. Harry was watching her with such heat in his eyes as she continued to rub her finger over his lips. Harry leaned down to trail his nose down her neck and breathed against it as she shivered. Macy moved her hands up to run through his hair as she kept his face hidden in her neck trying to tell him that she wanted more. Harry kisses her neck softly before he pulls away to look at her. Macy's eyes are no loner their original color but a darker shade showing her passion for him. Macy puts her hands on the shirt he is wearing and pulls him into a deep passionate kiss. </p><p>"Macy, are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked.</p><p>Macy looks at him and cups his face in her hand and says, "Harry, I do want you more than you could ever know. But.... is it okay if we just get ready for bed and cuddle. I'm kinda tired and just want you to hold me while we sleep."</p><p>Harry softly smiles and says, "Macy, I would love to hold you while we sleep. I don't care if we never have sex all I want is you no matter what happens."</p><p>Macy smiles and thinks about how much she loves this man. She wondering if he really knows how much she loves him. She asks, "Harry, you have to know that I am really in love with you. I always have been."</p><p>Harry smiles. He loves hearing her say that. He never thought she would reciprocate his feelings but once again she happens to surprise him.</p><p>Macy kisses him one more time and says, "I'm going to get ready for bed. Why don't you get you pajamas and meet me back here in a few."</p><p>Harry says, "Of course, love. I will be back in a flash, Literally."</p><p>Harry orbed away.</p><p>Macy started putting on her silk pajamas. Hoping that she would be done before he got back because she wanted to do something for him. She had just finished when he reappeared.</p><p>She looked up when he orbed back. </p><p>She smiled at him and walked up to where he was standing. She put her hands on his chest as she could feel his heartbeat as it was beating faster and faster because of how close she was to him.  He put his hand over hers that was on his chest and he held it tightly never wanting her to move away. She moves her hand from his chest and cups his face in her hand as she pulls him in to give him a kiss. His hand moves up to her face holding her closer to him as he kisses her back.</p><p>They both pull apart to breathe.</p><p>Macy's arms slide down to grab his hands to pull him to her bed so they could cuddle before they went to sleep.</p><p>They climbed into bed and laid down facing each other holding hands. Harry leaned up to give her a kiss on the forehead and pulled her to lay on his chest so as they slept she could listen to the sound of heartbeat to know that he was really there with her and that it wasn't a dream.</p><p>"I love you, Harry Greenwood so much." Macy said softly.</p><p>"I love you too, Macy Vaughn." Harry said.</p><p>They cuddled together and fell asleep in each others arms. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>